kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Third World War (RA3)
The Third World War was a global conflict immediately following the Post-war Crisis. With the Allies on the brink of victory and the defeat of the Soviet Union seemingly inevitable, Premier Cherdenko, a high-ranking member of the Soviet military, together with General Krukov, travelled back in time using a time machine and killed Albert Einstein in 1927, before he invented much of the Allied technologies that led to their eventual victory. In the resulting new timeline, the Allies are on the brink of defeat and the Soviet Union is but steps away from conquering Europe. However, not all changes were favorable to the Soviets. An unforeseen change was the rise of a technologically advanced and aggressive Japan, now known as the Empire of the Rising Sun. Yoshiro proclaimed that it is the Empire's divine destiny to rule the world, and launched a full-scale invasion of the Soviet Union, as most of their forces were tied up in the war with the Allies. Furthermore, the erasure of Einstein also erased the existence of nuclear weapons, meaning that the Soviet Union now faces a conventional war on two fronts. On the other hand, the development of many Allied technologies originally invented by Einstein were merely delayed, and many of which entered the Allied arsenal in the later stages of the conflict. Most of these technological marvels were invented by the FutureTech Corporation, a military contractor based in Amsterdam. As a result, despite a string of losses at the start of the conflict, the Allies eventually turned the tide of the war and pushed the Soviets out of Europe completely. However, at this point, the Empire declared war on the Allies as well. As the Empire now threatens both superpowers, the Allies and the Soviets formed a temporary alliance and neutralized the Imperial Floating fortress blockading the North Atlantic. However, the Soviets betrayed the Allies during the final assault on Tokyo Harbor by withholding reinforcements, while they secretly prepared to bombard major Allied cities using Kirov Airships in Cuba. When this plan was foiled, Cherdenko and Krukov concentrated all of their forces at Leningrad for a desperate last stand, and attempted to escape into space using a rocket concealed inside the Peter and Paul Fortress. However, the rocket was destroyed by the Allied forces before it could launch, and the two mad men were arrested by the Allies, ending the war. History Turning Point The European Allies were hard-pressed and in retreat before the relentless Soviet advance. Soviet General Nikolai Krukov intended to carry this momentum forward by invading Britain. With other Allied Commanders engaged, Field Marshall Robert Bingham was forced to turn to a Field Commander newly subordinated to him. Binghamordered the Commander and former RAF pilot Giles Price to Brighton Beach, where they prevented the Soviets from establishing a beachhead on Britain. With the immediate threat to Britain repelled, the Allies could once focus on the continental fighting. Many leaders from the EU had been forced to flee the encroaching battle zones. The Soviets captured them at their refuge in Cannes, France. On President Howard Ackerman's new suggestion, Bingham dispatched his new Commander and Warren Fuller to liberate the city and leaders. Special Agent Tanya infiltrated the port and destroyed the enemy's naval forces. The Allies will then complete their objectives, while the Soviets were disrupted. The liberation of Cannes coincided with a general Allied victory in France. As the Allies completed their driving the Soviet forces out of France, Special Agent Tanya infiltrated enemy lines and located the Soviet headquarters for Western Europe in Heidelberg of Germany. She was later trapped in the town by heavy Soviet troop movements. The Field Commander and his partner, Lissette Hanley, were later deployed into the town from the river. As the Commander and Lissette built their forces up to attack the Soviet base garrisoned by Oleg, Tanya was later saved and joined the fray. Even with the Iron Curtain protecting the Soviet base, the commander was able to destroy it completely. Unexpected Friends and Foes Despite a series of victories against the Soviet invaders, the Allied forces are exhausted after pushing the Red Army out of Europe. At this moment of weakness, the Empire of the Rising Sun revealed its plans of world domination to the world at large and decided to strike. Two Floating fortresses deployed to blockade the North Sea and the Straits of Gibraltar. The Field Marshall and Premier Cherdenko arranged a truce and had agreed to cooperate against the Empire. President Ackerman vehemently opposed any accommodation with the Soviet Union. An Allied commander and Nikolai Moskvin were sent to recapture Gibraltar from the Empire. The assault was spearheaded by Special Agent Tanya and Natasha. The Allies recovered several Assault destroyers from the port. With the fleet bolstered by the recaptured destroyers, the Allied Commander and his comrade, Zhana Agonskaya were deployed to the North Sea. Intelligence retrieved from a sunken Shogun battleship near the Floating fortress had revealed a weakness. It was reported that the Wave-Force triguns could be effectively disabled by destroying Radar boats providing targeting data. Special Agent Tanya and Natasha destroyed the pickets and cleared the way for a naval assault. The attackers penetrated the defenses and set the platform's power reactors to overload. The explosion destroyed the fortress and Premier Cherdenko congratulated the Commander. A complication arose in the Allied headquarters. Making good on his previous objections, President Ackerman resolved to unilaterally break the Allied-Soviet ceasefire. A secret firebase at Mount Rushmore began preparations to fire an intercontinental laser at Moscow. The Allied and Soviet leaders became aware of the plan, when the Mount Rushmore facility targeted an Allied satellite relay system in the USSR. The heroic Commander and Warren Fuller scrambled to prevent Ackerman from giving the fire order. Special Agent Tanya disabled the base's secure communications link which left the President to have no choices, but to relocate to the base and give the orders personally. In the interim, the Allies destroyed the firebase. Finally the President Ackerman was killed, before he could escape the area and cause further chaos. The Allies' Resurgent The Allies and the Soviets began preparations for an invasion on the Japanese home islands. Tanya discovered the Imperial Shogunate, the Empire's top leaders were meeting in Tokyo at the Toyama High Command. The invasion was accelerated to hit the city and neutralize the Empire's leadership. The Soviets secretly planned to abandon the operation to prepare for a resumption of the war against the Allies. The same Field Commander and Lissette Hanley were deployed into the location by a Chronosphere. Difficulties included the non-arrival of the Soviet reinforcements and a counterstrike by Psionic decimators that nearly destroyed the initial forward bases. Nonetheless, the operation was a success and a crippled Empire of the Rising Sun eventually surrendered. However, it's still unconfirmed if the supposed Soviet reinforcements didn't fight or attacked Mt. Fuji in an independent operation. Doctor Gregor Zelinsky defected to the Allies in Berlin and exposed Soviet treachery. Allied aerospace surveillance had detected some suspicious Soviet activity on Cuba. A covert team, led by the Field Commander and Giles Price, infiltrated Cuba and confirmed Zelinsky's assessment of Soviet activity. As Allied forces moved into the full extent of Soviet activity was revealed. Kirov Airships were covertly hangared beneath sports stadiums. The airships were armed with 50-megaton bombs and as the Allied attack began in earnest, they began launching against Allied cities. The Allies intercepted all of the launched airships and destroyed all of the launched facilities. After destroying the invasion force in Cuba, the Allies launch The Moon Shall Never Have Them and teleport their forces to destroy Premier Cherdenko's launching fortress in Leningrad in order to stop him from fleeing to outer space, which, according to him, is the "only place not corrupted by capitalism". In the end, Cherdenko's rocket was destroyed before it could launch, and the corrupt Soviet leaders were captured. Aftermath The Allies brought a permanent end to the Empire of the Rising Sun and occupied the Soviet Union. Restoring freedom, justice and liberty all over the world and for everyone once more. In celebration of this, Eva McKenna and Tanya dressed up for a date with the Allied Commander. As for Krukov and Premier Cherdenko in committing crimes against humanity had end up frozen in Cryoprison and the liberated Russians topple the statue of V.I. Lenin, signaling an end to the Soviets' reign. Meanwhile, President Ackerman, the maniacal and conservative President was killed in A Monument to Madness and replaced by the Vice-President who thanks the Commander for winning the war and hopes their former enemies (the USSR and the Empire) will happily embrace capitalism, consumerism and share the American dream together as its benefits will make them realize, to quote him "they won't wanna build up massive armies and invent new weapons of war". 'Videos' Alternate Version Soviet Campaign *The Shrike and the Thorn (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Circus of Treachery (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Taking Back Ice-Harbor (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *March of the Red Army (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *The Science of War (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *No Traitors Tomorrow *To Tame a Living God (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *The Stone-Faced Witnesses *Blight on the Big Apple Imperial Campaign *The Death of Father Frost (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *To Conquer Shattered Spirits (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Behold the Mighty Saint of Swords (implied to be at least partially canon) *Graveyard of a Foolish Fleet (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Assault on the Black Tortoise(possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Rage of the Black Tortoise *Barbarians at the Bay (possibly canon, unconfirmed) *Crumble Kremlin Crumble *The Last Red Blossom Trembled Inventories Allied Inventory Infantry * Attack Dog * Peacekeeper * Javelin Soldier * Engineer * Spy * Tanya RA3 Attack Dog Icons.png|Attack Dog RA3 Peacekeeper Icons.png|Peacekeeper RA3 Javelin Soldier Icons.png|Javelin Soldier RA3 Allied Engineer Icons.png|Engineer RA3 Spy Icons.png|Spy RA3 Tanya Icons.png|Tanya Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Prospector * Multigunner Infantry Fighting Vehicle * Riptide Amphibious Combat Vehicle * MBT-X8 Guardian Tank * Chrono tank * Assault Destroyer * Athena Cannon * Mirage Tank RA3 Allied MCV Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle RA3 Prospector Icons.png|Prospector RA3 Multigunner IFV Icons.png|Multigunner IFV RA3 Riptide ACV Icons.png|Riptide RA3 Guardian Tank Icons.png|Guardian Tank RA3 Mirage Tank Icons.png|Mirage Tank RA3 Athena Cannon Icons.png|Athena Cannon Naval Vessels * Dolphin * Riptide Amphibious Combat Vehicle * Hydrofoil * Assault Destroyer * Aircraft Carrier RA3 Dolphin Icons.png|Dolphin RA3 Riptide ACV Icons.png|Riptide RA3 Hydrofoil Icons.png|Hydrofoil RA3 Assault Destroyer Icons.png|Assault Destroyer RA3 Aircraft Carrier Icons.png|Aircraft Carrier Air Craft * Vindicator * F-11X Apollo Fighter * Cryocopter * B2-X Century Bomber * Sky Knight * Artemis RA3 Cryocopter Icons.png|Cryocopter RA3 Vindicator Icons.png|Vindicator RA3 Apollo Fighter Icons.png|Apollo Fighter RA3 Century Bomber Icons.png|Century Bomber RA3 Concept AlliedPrecBom.jpg|Artemis Precision Bomber Sky Knight.jpg|Sky Knight Soviet Inventory Infantry * Conscript * Flak Trooper * War Bear * Combat Engineer * Tesla Trooper * Natasha Volkova RA3_Concript.png|Conscript RA3_Flak_Trooper.png|Flak Trooper RA3 Combat Engineer Icons.png|Engineer RA3 War Bear Icons.png|War Bear RA3 Tesla Trooper Icons.png|Tesla Trooper RA3_Natasha.png|Natasha Volkova Vehicles * Mobile Construction Yard * Sputnik * Ore Collector * Terror Drone * Sickle * Bullfrog * Hammer Tank * V4 Rocket Launcher * Apocalypse Tank * Tesla Tank RA3 Soviet MCV Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle RA3 Sputnik Icons.png|Sputnik RA3 Soviet Ore Collector Icons.png|Ore Collector RA3 Terror Drone Icons.png|Terror Drone RA3 Sickle Icons.png|Sickle RA3 Bullfrog Icons.png|Bullfrog Troop Transport RA3 Hammer Tank Icons.png|Hammer Tank RA3 V4 Rocket Launcher Icons.png|V4 Rocket Launcher RA3 Apocalypse Tank Icons.png|Apocalypse Tank RA3 Tesla Tank Icons.jpg|Tesla Tank Air Craft * Twin Blade Helicopter * MIG Fighter * Badger * KIROV Airship RA3 Twinblade Icons.png|Twinblade RA3 Mig Icons.png|MiG Fighter BadgerBomber RA3PremiereEditionBonusDisk Cncpt1.jpg|Badger Bomber RA3 Kirov Airship Icons.png|Kirov Airship Naval Vessels * Stingray * Akula Submarine * Dreadnought RA3 Bullfrog Icons.png|Bullfrog Transport RA3 Stingray Icons.png|Stingray RA3 Akula Submarine Icons.png|Akula Submarine RA3 Dreadnought Icons.png|Dreadnought Imperial Inventory Infantry * Imperial Warrior * Tank Buster * Engineer * Shinobi * Rocket Angel * Yuriko Omega RA3 Imperial Warrior Cameo.png|Imperial Warrior RA3 Tankbuster Icons.png|Tank Buster RA3 Imperial Engineer Icons.png|Engineer RA3 Shinobi Icons.png|Shinobi RA3 Rocket Angel Icons.png|Rocket Angel RA3 Yuriko Omega Icons.png|Yuriko Omega Vehicles * Mobile Construction Vehicle * Nanocore * Ore Collector * Sudden Transport * Tsunami Tank * Wave-Force Artillery * Mecha Tengu * Striker VX * King Oni * Emperor's personal King Oni * Shogun Executioner RA3 Empire MCV Icons.png|Mobile Construction Vehicle RA3 Nanocore Icons.png|Nano Core RA3 Imperial Ore Collector Icons.png|Ore Collector RA3 Sudden Transport Icons.png|Sudden Transport RA3 Tsunami Tank Icons.png|Tsunami Tank RA3 Wave Force Artillery Icons.png|Wave-Force Artillery RA3 Striker VX Icons.png|Striker VX RA3 Mecha Tengu Icons.png|Mecha Tengu RA3 King Oni Icons.png|King Oni RA3 Greater King Oni Icons.png|Yoshiro King Oni RA3 Shogun Executioner Icons.png|Shogun Executioner Naval Vessels * Yari Mini-Sub * Sea-Wing * Naginata Cruiser * Radar Boat * Shogun Battleship * Floating fortress RA3 Yari Mini-sub Icons.png|Yari Mini-Sub RA3 Sea-Wing Icons.png|Sea-Wing RA3 Naginata Cruiser Icons.png|Naginata Cruiser RA3 Empire Radar boat icon.jpg|Radar boat RA3 Shogun Battleship Icons.png|Shogun Battleship FloatingFortress RA3 Cine1.jpg|Floating Fortress Air Craft * Burst Drone * Sunburst Fighter Drone * Jet Tangu * Chopper VX * Sky-Wing RA3 Sunburst Drone Icons.png|Burst Drone RA3 Final Squadron Sunburst Drone concept.png|Sunburst Fighter Drone RA3 Chopper VX Icons.png|Chopper VX RA3 Jet Tengu Icons.png|Jet Tengu RA3 Sky-Wing Icons.png|Sky-Wing Buildings Defense * Fortress Walls * Defender VX * Wave-Force Tower * Wave-Force Trigun * Statues * Nanoswarm Hive * Psionic Decimator Primary * Construction Yard * Instant Generator * Power Core * Ore Refinery * Instant Dojo * Dojo * Mecha Bay * Imperial Docks * Imperial Harbor * Nanotech Mainframe * Imperial VIP * Shinzo ancestral residence * Imperial Palace Category:Command & Conquer Category:Red Alert Category:War